Kiss The Girl
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Ron's conscience, who disturbingly enough sounds like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, encourages him to tell Hermione how he feels. Although, it doesn't quite go as planned.


**Title:** Kiss The Girl

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione

**Genre:** Romance (first kiss), song fic

**Warnings:** Het

**Summary:** Ron's conscience, who disturbingly enough sounds like Sebastian from "The Little Mermaid", encourages him to tell Hermione how he feels. Although, it doesn't quite go as planned.

**Word Count: **1422 words

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters created by JK Rowling and company. "The Little Mermaid" is owned exclusively by Disney Studios. I claim no rights to either one. This is for fun, not profit.

**Author's Note:** Sweet Jesus, I wrote Het! Ron/Hermione Het at that! The world is going to end! To the bomb shelter! Lmao! Seriously though, for some reason, this popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. And would you believe I was watching "Armageddon" at the time? Thank **YOU**, Bruce Willis! Lmao!!

- - -

The Leaving & Graduation Ball was in full swing. It was Professor McGonagall's idea to have a ball to celebrate the end of the school career of the 7th year students in all four houses. The ceremony, which was to take place the following afternoon, came on the seventh-month anniversary of Harry's defeat over Voldemort. And it was the only day of the year that the Ministry relaxed their stance on Muggles to allow those born to Muggle families to share in the celebration of their sons and daughters finally ending school.

And there had been so many changes since then. Fudge ousted from office to be replaced by Arthur Weasley. Lucius Malfoy Kissed. Harry and Malfoy coming out as a couple. Snape and Remus bonding (Ron was still shaking his head over that one). Ginny and Dean Thomas announcing their impending nuptials...the list went on and on.

But Ron wasn't concerned with that at the moment. At that moment, his conscience decided to remind him why he was attending the "stupid ball" (his words) in the first place. And why was his conscience singing show tunes in a Jamaican accent?

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way..._

Ron had been staring at her for the last half-hour.

She was sitting at a table near the refreshments, in a deep conversation with Harry and The Ferret (Ron would never stop calling him that, even if he was dating his best friend).

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her..._

She looked enchanting in a strapless sea green ankle-length dress and her hair was swept up in an elegant style, a few tendrils left free to brush her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled under the fairy lights dancing above in the air.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl..._

She laughed then, the sound echoing across the hall to his ears and his stomach clenched. He gulped and wiped his damp hands on the legs of his tuxedo (another of McGonagall's ideas, making all the males of Hogwarts dress in Muggle tuxedos, although it was much better than dress robes).

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do..._

Lavendar chose that moment to slide up to him and wrap her arms around his waist. Her perfume nearly choked him and he had to resist the urge to cough.

"Ron, I want to dance." she whispered in his ear, her voice grating on his nerves. Why had he started going out with her again?

"So go dance, Lav. I'm busy." he replied, without looking at her. Lavendar followed his gaze and scowled at what she saw.

"What's she got that I don't?" she demanded. He looked at her and saw her for the annoying little witch she was. He decided to be honest with her.

"She has my heart, Lavendar. She always has and always will." And he turned his back on her. She huffed and moved away.

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her..._

She chose that moment to look up from her conversation and saw him looking at her. She smiled, somewhat shyly, at him and went back to her conversation. Draco bent and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and slap him on the arm, and Ron had to resist the urge to go over and drag her away from The Ferret.

"Draco's gay and in a relationship with Harry, Ron." he kept whispering to himself until his brain stopped conjuring up the disturbing images of her and Ferret kissing.

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl..._

Ron took a deep breath and mustered his Gryffindor courage that carried him through the war and made his way to the table where she sat. He watched as Harry nudged her shoulder and point his finger and she looked up to see Ron approaching. He stopped at the table, a few feet from her, and his heart rate doubled.

"Harry, Ferret." he greeted in a muted voice.

"Ron." Harry smiled.

"Weasley." Draco nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"Draco, let's go get something to drink." Harry stated, dragging his boyfriend away from the table before he could protest. Ron stared at her. She stared back.

"Ron, you look very dashing." she smiled.

"So do you. Um...beautiful, I mean." he blushed redder than his hair. She laughed again and his stomach started doing acrobatics.

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl..._

The speech he had carefully written down and memorized suddenly left his head as he stared into her brown eyes. He gulped.

"Are you okay?" she asked, getting to her feet and moving closer to him. Ron opened his mouth to answer and nothing but a choked-off wheeze came out. The voice in his head began to get more pushy.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better..._

Blaise Zabini chose that moment to ask her for a dance. She looked at Ron once, some unnamed emotion in her eyes, before reluctantly accepting the offer. Ron stared at her in shock as she walked away on the dark Slytherin's arm.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl..._

"Get a grip, Ron." he muttered, taking a deep breath. Harry and Draco reappeared beside him, looking around in confusion.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Dancing with Zabini." Ron muttered.

"You better go get her then, before he sweeps her off her feet. Blaise is smooth like that." Draco warned. Ron turned and saw Zabini lean toward her and whisper something in her ear.

"Go on, Ron. You know you want to." Harry urged his friend.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The song in his head began to get louder, reaching toward a crescendo only he could hear.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl..._

Squaring his shoulders, he pushed his way toward her.

"May I cut in, Zabini?" he asked. Zabini looked between his dance partner and Ron and silently acquiesced. She stepped into his arms and Ron began to get nervous all over again.

"I didn't think you wanted to dance with me." she smiled at him.

"I almost didn't." he stammered.

"Why?"

And here where his speech would have been appropriate but he still couldn't remember it. He floundered for a moment. Concerned, she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. Her gaze steadied him and suddenly it became clear what he had to do. His conscience agreed with him.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

He wrapped his arms about her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. And what surprised him the most was when not a moment later, she kissed him back. And it was the absolute best first kiss that he'd ever gotten in his life. It was, in a word, perfect.

When the both of them returned to reality a moment later, it was to applause. Stunned, both of them looked around the Great Hall to see that everyone had been watching them. Even Snape was applauding and smiling!

Empowered, Ron turned to look at the woman in his arms and said what was in his heart.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I always have and I always will."

"Took you long enough to realize that?" she smiled, touching his cheek.

"Yes." he nodded.

"I love you, too, Ronald Weasley."

Ron's smile lit up the room, and amidst the continuing applause, he again did what his conscience had demanded he do the whole night.

He kissed the girl of his dreams.

_Fin_


End file.
